


Please Remember Me

by poppinflowerboi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Victor, FUCK, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I'm crying, M/M, Makkachin is so old bless his heart, Victor is depressed as fuck, Yuuri losing his memory, everybody's crying, the dog is crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: Yuuri loses his memory due to a terrible accident on the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a horrible idea and put it down. Someone smack my hand or some shit.

Yuuri shifted as he felt his chest rise and light cracking through his closed lids. He didn’t want to wake up, but he felt his body rising unconsciously. His eyes peeled open and took in his surroundings. He was in a room, but it was empty and cold. There was a machine right next to his bed that had a screen that was showing his heartbeat. His mind was filled with confusion. His throat was dry, his head was throbbing, and he was cold. His body felt heavier than he once remembered. 

Yuuri turned his head to look around his room more. There was snow resting on his window sill on the outside, causing him to relax a bit more. He slowly wiped his eyes and looked at an empty bowl that was still fresh with food. He tilted his head at the item. He reached for it, but winced at the weakness in his limb. He probably shouldn’t do that. There was then a sudden march of footsteps coming towards his cold room. They sounded rushed the way they hit the floor through the muffled door. Whenever the thing reached the room, they slowly and quietly opened the door, as if not to disturb someone. 

When the person entered the room, Yuuri didn’t know who they were. It was a small, chubby women with glasses. She wore a comfortable outfit for the cold weather and was carrying hot tea on a tray. Whenever she closed the door and met eyes with Yuuri, she dropped the tray and caused tea to go everywhere. Yuuri flinched at the sound of the tea hitting the floor, but flinched again whenever the small woman enveloped Yuuri in a hug. 

“Oh my god!” the woman sobbed. “You’re awake!” 

Yuuri had no clue what to do. This small woman was sobbing into his shoulder and he had no clue of who she was. He awkwardly patted her back, seeming she needed it. The woman pulled away from the hug and looked at Yuuri. She rested her modest hands on Yuuri’s hollow cheek. 

“My son..” she wept in disbelief. 

Son? Yuuri automatically realized that this was his mother, had to be, but she still didn’t ring a bell in his memories. From her actions at this moment, Yuuri figured that his mother loved him deeply. He was familiar of that feeling. 

“So,” the woman sniffed back, “how are you feeling?” 

“Um, I feel..weak…” Yuuri mumbled in response. 

He wasn’t going to lie. How could you lie to your own mother? His bones felt fragile, and his muscles were feeble. He was surprised he could even speak well enough with his throat being so dry. 

“Oh!” his mother exclaimed. “I forgot about your tea! Hold on just a second dear, I’ll be back with another cup of tea in just a second.” 

His mother left with a kiss to his forehead before rushing to get another cup of tea for him.  

Yuuri was shocked by the woman’s reaction. She said,  _You’re awake_ , like he hadn’t been in a _long_  time. The thought sent an uneasy feeling up his spine. How long _had_  he been asleep? Was he dead? Who was left in his life? Who does he still remember? There were too many questions and not enough answers. 

"Yuuri," his mother hummed with joy when she returned. "Can you move the rest of your body?" 

Yuuri looked down at his bed to see his legs covered with a thick blanket. His legs felt like stiff boards; he couldn't feel them. I mean, he knew they were there, but he didn't try to move them. His limbs felt numb from how tired he felt and the slight coldness that evolved around the small bedroom. 

He lightly shook his head in response, looking back at his mother. 

"Okay," she breathed. She stood up and dusted herself off. She picked up the fallen dishes before leaving the room once again. She seemed to be in a rush as she left Yuuri in his cold room. 

A minute or two had passed before another person entered Yuuri's room. This person was a lot louder than his mother was when she entered, but when they saw Yuuri, they were tear-filled.   


"Oh my god.." the female gasped, kneeling in front of Yuuri's bed and resting their head on the edge of it. Following her was a short man with glasses. He was teared up as well and Yuuri's mother stood behind him, smiling brightly. Yuuri looked down at the sobbing woman, taking in her appearance. She had long brown hair with blonde tips that was pulled up by a head band. Her ears were pierced heavily and she wore a dark blue kimono. She gripped the bed sheets, sobbing into them. 

Yuuri's mother walked over to them, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She started to stroke the crying girl's thick hair. 

"Yuuri," his mother spoke softly. "This is your sister, Mari. And over there is your father." 

Yuuri glanced over at the teared up man, who soon came over and joined his daughter in crying. Yuuri swallowed and felt the dryness in his throat sting as he did. 

He asked, "How long was I.. away?" 

His weeping sister looked up at him, tears still falling freely down her face. "Almost.. four, months.." she choked out. 

_Four months_ , Yuuri thought. He had been away from his family for almost four months. He was surprised someone could sleep for that long. He felt a small, gentle hand rest on his numb leg. He turned to see his mother with the most heartwarming smile he'd ever seen. Or, remember seeing. 

She stood up and said, "I'm going to go fetch you some dinner, Yuuri." 

Yuuri nodded and she left him with his still crying sister and father. Yuuri lifted his skinny, weak arm and rested it on top of his sister's head. She began to sob more, but she seemed to lean into the touch. Yuuri started ache from sitting up, so he started to lay back down with the help of his father's guide. He didn't remember much of the two sobbing before him, but Yuuri was too tired to remember anything else. 

His mother soon returned with another tray of soup and tea. She sat the tray down on a table and took a seat next to Yuuri's resting body. 

"Toshio dear," his mother hummed, "can you lift Yuuri's head for me?" 

Yuuri would've done that himself, but he seemed to have no more strength to do so. He felt his father carefully lift his head to receive the food. His mother took a small spoonful of soup and putting it into Yuuri's gaped mouth. The soup was a little hot, but it moistened up his parched mouth, and when he swallowed down the soup, it was like heaven to his arid throat.

His mother made a constant switch between feeding him soup and tea, like it was a daily routine, which it was as she'd explained. Yuuri was thankful that he had a caring family who would take care of him like this in such a weak state, yet he still felt guilty for leaving them alone. 

Who else did he leave alone? How many other people were in his life other than his family? 

After Yuuri's dinner, his mom and dad went to go clean up the dishes. His sister stayed behind to keep him company. She had stopped crying by then, but she still sat at the edge of the bed, holding Yuuri's brisk hand. It was silent between the two, both not really knowing what to say or ask. 

Yuuri then spoke, "Mari.." 

Mari almost started crying again whenever her brother said her name. "Yeah, bro?" 

"How.. how old am I?" he questioned. 

Mari smiled at her brother before answering, "You're 26. You were 25 whenever you went into your coma."

Yuuri nodded softly, looking over at his sister. "Is there anything else I should know?" 

"Well, I believe you know your name, right?" Mari joked. 

"Yeah.." Yuuri breathed. "Yuuri, right?" 

"Mhm." Mari hummed in reply, "Let's see, you have lots of friends." 

The weak boy chuckled softly. "I do?" 

"Yep, lots." she answered. "And you all do the same thing." 

Yuuri barely tilted his head and asked, "And that is?"

"Ice skating." she stated.

"Ice skating?" Yuuri laughed. "What's that?" 

"Well," Mari thought. "It's like dancing, but you're on ice." 

"Oh thanks." Yuuri replied. 

"Hey," his sister spoke. "Just because you've been in a coma doesn't give you the right to sass back." 

Both of them shared a fit of laughter, before Yuuri interrupted it with a violent, dry cough. Mari quickly grabbed the spare cup of tea their mother had left them and carefully let Yuuri drink some. The tea eased his throat and stopped the coughing. 

Yuuri breathed out and asked, "How old are you, Mari?" 

"32." She answered. 

"And Mom and Dad?" 

"Mom's 51, and Dad's 56." 

Yuuri continued to ask other questions about his past and his family, and Mari answered all of them as best as she could. The siblings' mother soon entered again, telling them it was getting pretty late and that Mari should let Yuuri rest. Mari then stood up, smiling down at her brother. Yuuri returned the smile, watching as his sister left. Before she did, their mother pulled her down and whispered something into her ear. Mari nodded to her mother and then left. Yuuri decided it was best not to question it. 

Yuuri's mother walked over to him covering him up properly. She turned and kissed Yuuri's forehead, whispering an 'I love you' into his skin. Yuuri smiled faintly to the women, filling his eyes grow heavy with sleep. 

"Sleep tight, Yuuri." His mother whispered before turning off the lights in his room and letting Yuuri fall asleep.  


Mari sat at one of the tables in front of the inn's TV. She frantically tapped her foot as she waited for someone to answer her phone call. The continuous ringing in her ear was starting to drive her nuts. It wasn't until she heard the click of the phone that she almost launched up. 

"Hello?" a thick Russian accent greeted. 

"Hey Victor, it's me, Mari." Mari greeted. 

"Hello Mari," Victor replied. "Is there something you need? It must be very late there." 

Mari swallowed down a lump in her throat as she said, "Yuuri's awake." 

Suddenly, Victor had hung up. Mari wasn't shocked nor offended, she expected this to happen. Victor would visit the inn as much as he could, sometimes stay weeks just to wait for his fiancé to awaken from his longing slumber. 

At the moment, Victor was in Russia sitting in his apartment with his old dog, Makkachin, sitting next to him. His phone fell to the floor as he covered his face. Hot tears spilled down the Russian's beautiful face. He tried his best to control his sobbing, but he was so overwhelmed by the fact that Yuuri was awake. 

When he had calmed down a bit, he looked over at Makkachin and pet him. He said, "I hope you're okay with one last trip." 

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of my main hoe.
> 
> She ain't dead but she will be after this xd.
> 
> p.s- love you


End file.
